


Enchant

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [93]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fill, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes Rosita needs a bit of moral support. Luckily, Gunter is always happy to talk.[Prompt 93 – Enchant]





	Enchant

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sing for the first time the other week and I just love Rosita and Gunter's friendship.

Gunter leans against the wall of their rehearsal room, watching Rosita sing. He can see why Mr Moon paired them up, because Rosita doesn’t really move to the music (Gunter told her about letting her body move naturally, but she doesn’t seem to understand what he meant). But she does have an amazing voice, much better than his own. Not that Gunter’s voice is bad, but Rosita’s voice is just... stunning.

Which is why he’s confused when Rosita’s voice cracks, and she loses her place in the song. She kicks the CD player, but then leans down to switch the music off. And then Rosita sighs and sits down on the floor.

“What is the matter, Rosita?” he asks, joining her on the floor.

She looks at him and smiles, but Gunter sees the sadness behind the smile. “Nothing, really. I just can’t get that note right. I was practising for hours yesterday at home and... it always goes wrong right there. It just... doesn’t work.”

“It will work,” Gunter says, patting her arm. “Just keep practising and we’ll get there. And we can always change the song, you know.”

He smiles, and Rosita smiles back. “Yeah. We’ll get there.”


End file.
